Talk:Kithicor (Server)
Rather than adding new pages for each of the guild heraldry pictures of the Kithicor guilds, why not just add Guild pages and list those instead? That's what the guild pages were designed for. I don't see the need for a page for guild information and a separate page for just the picture of their heraldry. At best I can see a need for a Category for all the guild heraldry.--Kodia 20:53, 27 February 2007 (CET) Well, my original reason was to allow users to see what patterns have been chosen to aid them in picking their own guild cloak. When our guild was approaching level 60, we wanted a pattern that would not look like every other cloak. That's my first reason. My second reason is that I would feel pretty odd creating guild pages for guilds that I'm not a member of. I made my guild page, but I'm leaving it up for others to make theirs. Keep in mind, as you know, I am no wiki expert. I just decided to create a gallery of heraldry because it's something that I would have liked to see. Since I gathered the screenshots, I figured I'd share. I'm not opposed to a Category for this, but there is no way I could figure out how to make one on my own. - Holman of Kithicor. '' :Ah, gotcha. Ok, let me see what I can do. One sec while I add something.--Kodia 20:59, 27 February 2007 (CET) ''Cool, I'll keep an eye out here to experiment with whatever you come up with. Thanks for not torpedoing my idea outright. - Holman :Okay, take a look at the new category I edited. It will list thumbnail images of the pictures you uploaded as long as the category line is included in the edit page. This will allow you to delete the pages of the heraldry that are separate and have them all appear on a single page. Does this help?--Kodia 21:08, 27 February 2007 (CET) :I've started you off on the deletion and on the image lines for the various graphics that should help. Feel free to holler if it's a bit confusing (I know it's taken me a really long time to figure some of this out). Really appreciate your help to date. It's been making our area on the web a better place. :)--Kodia 21:25, 27 February 2007 (CET) Well done, Kodia, and thanks. I put all the pictures in there that I had under the original sloppy construction by yours truly. -Holman :Don't downgrade what you did. Not sloppy, just not experienced and there's a world of difference. You're doing just the right things. You're adding content that is needed and necessary. I'm just pointing in the right direction. Your idea here may well spawn some great pages. I'm thinking of adding a page of guild heraldry pictures from Blackburrow now because of it and I wouldn't have even thought of it if you hadn't started your work. Well done. Seriously.--Kodia 22:06, 27 February 2007 (CET) Ahh, very good. I've been learning as I go here and it's always helpful to get pointers along the way. I'd be interested in seeing other server guild cloaks. Not that there's a tremendous amount of diversity, but just to see how popular black really is. Heh. - Holman